AUG HBAR
The Steyr AUG HBAR is a variant of an Austrian assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundesheer and national police units, as well as both the Irish Army, New Zealand Defence Force and Australian Army, increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons to be adopted, in which the magazine is repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length. The HBAR variant is the LSW version of the standard AUG assault rifle and is used as a light machinegun, similar to the L86 LSW. However, the model shown in campaign is a regular AUG A2 assault rifle, as it lacks the larger magazine and built-in bipod on the barrel. In essence, there are two AUG variants in game, the AUG A2 in Campaign, and the AUG HBAR in Multiplayer, but Infinity Ward gave both the same name. The AUG is an Austrian bullpup 5.56mm assault rifle, designed in the early 1970s by Steyr Mannlicher GmbH & Co KG (formerly Steyr-Daimler-Puch). The AUG (Armee Universal Gewehr—"universal army rifle") was adopted by the Austrian Army as the StG 77 (Sturmgewehr 77) in 1977, where it replaced the 7.62mm StG 58 automatic rifle (a license-built FN FAL). In production since 1978, it is the standard small arm of the Austrian Bundesheer and various national police units. The rifle has also been adopted by the armed forces of Argentina, Australia (accepted into service in 1985 and manufactured by Australian Defence Industries in Lithgow, this Austeyr model is also in use by New Zealand), Bolivia, Ecuador (since 1988), Ireland, Luxembourg, Saudi Arabia, Tunisia (introduced in 1978), Pakistan and since 1988— U.S. Customs (now the U.S. Immigration and Customs Enforcement agency). Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AUG HBAR can be found throughout the single-player campaign, and can come with a standard AUG A1 scope that is unavailable in Multiplayer. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed, although this is inaccurate from the real-life counterpart. In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG-class weapon with low recoil and high damage (identical damage as the RPD, at 40 damage/shot per 650 RPM), but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" Title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG. Many players equip the AUG HBAR with Stopping Power and Foregrip (also an ACOG or Thermal if using bling) and because of the high caliber fire, long range, and ability to penetrate slight cover without FMJ, it can act as a full-auto sniper. The AUG HBAR is often compared to the L86 LSW or the RPD. While the L86 LSW and RPD both have larger magazine sizes, the AUG's clear iron sights, fast reload and no recoil with the Grip give it certain advantages above the other two light machine guns. Gallery Image:AUG_HBAR.JPG|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. Image:AUG.png|AUG HBAR Ironsight Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight(60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) Trivia * The AUG is the only gun in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *The AUG is the easiest weapon to get the Dictator challenge with due to it only holding half the magazine capacity that a normal LMG would hold. *The AUG is one the the most popular weapons in the game because of its stopping power, low recoil and magazine size. *Modern Warfare 2 is the first Call of Duty game to feature Austrian weapons like the AUG and the Glock 18. *It's a little strange if AUG HBAR's rail system is used to attach the original AUG A1 scope as it provides little tactical advantage in real life, as the shooter must raise his head, making him an easy target. *An interesting tactic is to use it like a Sharpshooter's rifle, attaching a Thermal scope and a Grip and using it like a single-shot rifle. In Hardcore mode it is a one-hit kill at any range so you can spare the grip, replacing Bling with another perk. *The designation for this rifle is a misnomer since the model is based on HBAR-T variant, with rail for attachments. An AUG becomes a HBAR when A1 variant (with Swarovski 1.5x scope) is equipped with a heavy 24in/621mm long barrel with bipod and an extended, 42rd magazine. *The AUG HBAR is said to be the weapon equivalent of the Type 99 as both have a high rate of fire and the fastest LMG reload. * The AUG was #7 on Top Tens on the Military Channel *The rifle has a large array of in-game names, as players like to shorten names of weapons to say them quickly. Variations of the AUG HBAR are, "A-U-G", "H-Bar", "Ogg" and "Hubbar" . *The model in the game is the AUG A2 with the rail instead of a swarovski scope mount. *An Aug can have its barrel pulled out and replaced with a heavier cold-forged barrel and a 42 round magazine. *Although largely unnoticed the AUG in campaign and multiplayer are largely diffrent the campaign version has a foregrip and lacks the bipod and carry handle while the multiplayer version lacks the foregrip but has a bipod and a carry handle. * In campaign the ammo metre on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG HBAR will be lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or sub-machine gun. *Also worth noticing in campaign, when other NPC's pick up this weapon, they do not hold it by the foregrip but instead they hold it like any ordinary rifle, it is odd to watch as the foregrip goes straight through the hands of the NPC's. *The AUG is only used by Russian Arctic troops in singleplayer *In the mission Contingency is possible to fin the AUG whith a Sniper Scope on it Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer